prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenjou Akira/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art AkiraToei.png|Official profile of Akira from Toei's website CureChocolatToei.png|Official profile of Cure Chocolat from Toei's website PatisserieAkiraToei.png|Official profile of Akira in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website AkiraWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Akira in her school uniform from Toei's website Akira Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Akira in her summer outfit from Toei's website chara_05.jpg|Chocolat's header image from Toei's website chara04.png|Cure Chocolat's Offical Profile Akira Asahi.PNG|Akira's official profile from TV Asahi ChocolatAsahi.PNG|Cure Chocolat's official profile from TV Asahi img_chara_01_05.png|Cure Chocolat's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Chocolat KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Chocolat from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Akira Movie Profile.png|Akira's profile from the movie's website Screenshots Kenjou Akira KKAkira1.png|Akira's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM06_-_Akira_holding_Ichika.png|Akira holding Ichika in episode 6 Ichika_with_Akira.jpg|Ichika and Akira KKPCALM06 Akira with Miku.png|Akira visiting her sister Miku in the hospital KKPCALM06 Akira choco stolen.png|Akira's chocolate for Miku has been stolen KKPCALM06 Akira smile 3.png|Akira smiling at Ichika KKPCALM06 Kirakiraru react.png|The chocolate's Kirakiraru reacts to Akira's determination KKPCALM Akira transform mazemaze.png|Akira mixing strength and love during her transformation KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari wonder why they're asked to choose fruits.png|Akirai and Yukari wonder why they chose the fruit KKPCALM10 Akira doesn't want to disappoint.png|Akira doesn't want to dissapoint girls KKPCALM10 Akira confused why they're looking at jewelry.png|Akira confused on why looking at jewelery KKPCALM10 Akira with old lady.png|Akira with old lady KKPCALM10 Akira searching for the emerald.png|Akira searching for emerald KKPCALM10 Akira found the emerald.png|Akira found emerald KKPCALM10 Akira tired.png|Akira tired KKPCALM15 - Akira and Miku.png|Akira surprised by Miku KKPCALM25-Akira baffled by prince Nata's challenge.png|Baffled by prince Nata's challenge KKPCALM25-Akira getting ready for the 100m race.png|Getting ready for the 100m race KKPCALM25-Akira smiling at Yukari while dancing.png|Smiling at Yukari while dancing KKPCALM25-Yukari & Akira dancing.png|Dancing with Yukari KKPCALM25-Akira jumps to catch Yukari.png|Akira jumps to catch Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira watch as prince Nata falls in the pool.png|Holding Yukari KKPCALM25-Akira looks sad as Yukari runs away.png|Looking sad as Yukari runs away KKPCALM25-Akira worried about Yukari.png|Worried about Yukari KKPCALM25-Akira tells Yukari she can share her feelings with her.png|Akira tells Yukari she can share her feelings with her KKPCALM25-Akira mistaken for a man.png|Akira was mistaken for a man by prince Nata Cure Chocolat KKPCALM Chocolat transform jump.png|Cure Chocolat jumping during her transformation KKPCALM06 Chocolat cool.png|Cure Chocolat's first appearance KKPCALM06 Chocolat cape.png|Cure Chocolat showing off her cool cape KKPCALM06 Chocolat rescue Ichika.png|Cure Chocolat rescuing Ichika KKPCALM06 Chocolat protect.png|Cure Chocolat telling Ichika she will protect everyone KKPCALM06 Chocolat jump.png|Cure Chocolat casually jumping up to a flying Bitard KKPCALM06 Chocolat smile.png|Cure Chocolat smiling KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Chocolat posing with the other Cures KKPCALM25-Chocolat ready to protect Yukari.png|Determined to protect Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat tells Elisio to stay away from Yukari.png|Chocolat tells Elisio to stay away from Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat breaks free from Elisio's spikes.png|Chocolat breaks free from Elisio's spikes KKPCALM25-Chocolat apologizes for making Yukari worry.png|Chocolat apologizes for making Yukari worry KKPCALM25-Chocolat smiling at Yukari.png|Smiling at Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat holds Yukari.png|Holding Yukari as she cries Previews Cure Chocolat design notes.png|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Chocolat Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode